


Loving Like Animals

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity War, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dominance play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: It’s been three years since you’d last seen Steve after the fallout with Tony Stark. Now as you all prepare to face Thanos he comes back into your life. Will you two ever be able to reconcile?





	Loving Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as taking place during Infinity War because dammit Cap’s whole look in that movie has got me seriously frustrated and it felt good to get it out. There are no spoilers for the movie as I haven’t even seen it yet. Just my own imaginings with moments we’ve seen from the trailers. Please Enjoy! 

The Wakandan jet whirred quietly as it steadily approached the base. You reach up and grab hold of the hand strap to brace for the landing.

Because of the impending arrival of Thanos Tony Stark had thought it best to send a small team to Wakanda as a show of good faith and unite the two fronts. You had been selected to be liaison for the group.

As soon as the jet was securely on the ground you unbuckle from your seat and follow one of the female warriors waiting for your arrival to the throne room. The double doors are hauled open and you are greeted with the sight of King T’Challa lounging on his throne. You and your team approach him and formally address him.

“Thank you, King T’Challa, for the invitation to join with your forces here.” You bow low, offering the respect his position owed him.

“Though I wish it were not under these circumstances, it is our pleasure to receive you here in Wakanda.” T’Challa remarks.

“The pleasure is all ours, Your Majesty. Please allow us to help in any capacity you see fit.”

The conversation continues with a few more pleasantries about the trip and the beauty that is Wakanda. Soon he leads all of you to the council room to discuss the issues you face. Evacuation plans, army strategies, and finally…

“And get this man a shield.” T’Challa points to someone just behind you, in a grand reveal.

Quickly, you turn and watch as none other than Steve Rogers steps out of the shadows. Your heart flutters so wildly your chest aches. He steps forward as a young woman, Shuri you thought was her name, hands him matching gauntlets. You watch as Steve tests them out. The small ‘snick’ as the blades from at the tip sending a tremor through you.

As hard as you might try you can’t help but notice the changes in him. His hair is longer, slicked back. His once clean-shaven face now sporting a full beard. One that you can’t help but wonder what it would feel like rubbing against your soft skin…

Get. A . Grip. You are not some horny teenager!

You scold yourself and attempt to keep the blush rising to your cheeks. The heat is tempered quickly when your eyes drift down his chest and the empty space where his star once hung. A reminder of what he chose.

Steve had gone off to chase after Bucky. You didn’t blame him for his devotion to his friend; it was one of the qualities you loved most about Steve. However, you did blame him for leaving you behind. He hadn’t even tried to discuss it with you. You just came back from your own mission to find him gone. No clue as to where they could have ran. You would have followed him to the ends of the earth if he had only asked…

That was over now, you remind yourself. You waited too long with no word from Steve. Your heart had broken and you’d learned how to deal. You would not let him in this time. You face forward again just before Steve’s eyes can find you.

Perhaps it’s your own paranoia but you swear you can feel his gaze boring into the back of your head, willing you to look at him again. You refuse to turn around to check. T’Challa gives a few more remarks and orders. You jot down more notes.

“If you’ll excuse me, Your Majesty, I need to relay these back to Mr. Stark.”

T’Challa nods his assent and you follow the warrior who brought you in back out into the hall. You keep your gaze straight ahead, fighting the urge to look around.

Once you reach the hall your tense shoulders relax a bit. That is until familiar, steady footfalls sound after you.

“Y/N.” Steve speaks calmly.

You stiffen at his voice, faltering on your path to follow the warrior. Your head cants slightly towards him. 

No, you can’t do this! You need to let him go. Do not give in!

Your mind warred with your heart. Ultimately you head won. You continue to rejoin your escort. 

“Y/N. Come here. Now.”

That got your blood boiling. You pivot on your heel so fast you feel a small burst of satisfaction as Steve takes one step back.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Captain.” You sneer, contempt oozing from the last word. You jab your finger into his chest.

“I no longer take orders from you. That ended the day you chose to go rogue.” 

Without me. You didn’t voice the last part. Steve regards you quietly, seemingly undisturbed by your verbal attack. It was maddening. You turn away from him and all but run after the Wakandan warrior.

•••

For the remainder of the day you took the coward’s way out and hid away in your proffered quarters. If they really needed you they would send for you, right? Seeing Steve after all this time had really put you out of sorts and you needed to get a grip before you faced him again. After all, you were nearly ready to jump his bones the moment you saw him.

You stare out the window and witness one of the most beautiful sunsets you’ve ever beheld. You get lost in the soothing colors painted across the sky. A soft tapping comes from your chamber door.

Without thinking you murmur for whoever it is to come in. The door clicks open and they enter. You linger on the sunset a moment longer before shifting your attention to them. Steve stands just inside the room, waiting. He was still dressed in his dirty suit and newly obtained gauntlets. A shiver involuntarily runs through you. God, why did everything he ever wore ooze of sex and sin?!

Forcing those thoughts down, you straighten your spine as though it’s been replaced with Vibranium. Your hands fall to your sides and clench. A heavy silence fills the room before Steve sighs.

“I think we need to talk.” He says gently.

You shrug, feigning indifference. “I disagree.”

“Y/N…”

“I need to go meet with my team. We have things to discuss.” You cut Steve off. You couldn’t let him finish. You’d been holding it together by mere threads. You would not fall apart in front of him.

Walking forward you glare up at him as he remains where he stands, effectively blocking your escape.

“Move.” You seethe. Steve doesn’t even blink, staring intently at you.

“Not until you talk to me.”

You scoff and take a step back as though you’ll return to your original spot. Suddenly you drop to the floor and sweep kick Steve’s feet out from under him. Unprepared he lands like a stone, back flat against the floor. You follow through with the move and make a break for the door. He recovers quickly from him shock and grabs your left ankle.

A swift tug pulls you off balance and you fall on top of him, straddling his waist. You scramble to get up but Steve locks his hands around your hips, keeping you seated on top of him.

“Let go of me.” You grit out. He shakes his head.

“No, we’re going to talk about this.”

Fury spikes through your veins and you slap him. His head snaps to the side and you stare as Steve’s cool demeanor begins to slip. Anger flares in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak again but you slap him a second time. This time he clenches his jaw, the muscles in his cheek working to keep his rage in check. You lean forward.

“You’re so used to getting your way, aren’t you? So used to being obeyed. Well, I don’t want to talk. I don’t want to think or reason.” You quietly fume.

You sit up, your clothed center brushing lightly against his pelvis. You fight off a shudder. Mad as you are you can’t deny how turned on you are, being in such a compromising position. Your body doesn’t want to fight the primal need to make him yours again. If he wouldn’t allow you to leave then you would stay on your terms. You slowly roll your hips against Steve. He growls.

“Y/N…” he warns, his fingers digging into your flesh. You ignore him, resuming your ministrations.

“You know what I do want to think about? I think it’s my turn to be in control. To give the orders.” Another languid roll of your hips. You feel his cock begin to respond to your teasing. His gaze burns into you as he glares. It thrills you a little.

“Pick me up and take me to the bed.” 

In one fluid movement Steve rotates and pins you to the floor. For a brief moment you wonder if he’ll take the upper hand or follow your orders. Then he wraps his arm underneath you and lifts you up with him as he rises. You wrap you legs around his waist as he carries you towards the bed.

When he’s about to lay you down against it you clench your thighs around him, drawing his attention. He peers into your eyes and you shake your head. 

“I want you on the bed first.” 

He complies, turning so he can sit down on the mattress, you straddling him once more. You resume your teasing, reaching between you and cupping him gently through his uniform pants. You run your other hand up the back of Steve’s head, threading your fingers through his long strands. He moans quietly as you nip on his right earlobe.

Without warning Steve reaches up behind you, fists the fabric of your suit, and rends it in two. You feel the material give way, the pointed tips of his gauntlets lightly scraping against your skin. The sensation sends tingles straight to your core and nipples, heightening your arousal. You tsk softly.

“Naughty boy, I never said you could undress me yet.” 

Steve stares mutely, seemingly unapologetic. You stand up, pull off your boots, and shimmy out of the ruined clothing. Soon you’re clad only in your satin, cream colored bra and panty set. Steve’s gaze devours you and you relish in the attention. You crook your finger at him. He rises.

Dropping to your knees you work Steve’s belt off, tossing it aside. You free his throbbing, stiff cock, working his pants and briefs down to his ankles. A sharp, metallic clang on the marbled floor causes you to jump. You look and notice one of the gauntlets discarded on the ground. An echoing clang sounds and you gaze up to Steve as he yanks the uniform jacket over his head. He kneels and yanks his boots and pants all the way off. Once he finsihed you study him briefly in the dim lights of the room. His toned body made you hunger for him.

Steve’s lust-blown eyes sear you with his intense gaze. You shiver but don’t break the contact as you reach up and firmly push him back against the bed. He sits back against the mattress as you scoot further between his legs. Gripping the base of his erection you lazily lick the thick vein underneath his shaft to the tip.

A hiss whistles through his teeth as you suck his cock head into your mouth. Steve grabs a fistful of your hair, attempting to control your pace. You release his cock and smack his hand away.

“Uh-uh, no touching” you scold him. Steve accepts the reprimand, his hand returning to the mattress, fisting the bedding underneath him.

Once again you bring Steve’s cock to your lips. Swirling your tongue around the tip, you suck him into your mouth. Bobbing your head, you slowly take his length in one inch at a time, coating as much of him in your saliva as you can. You revel in the soft grunts coming from Steve, unable to contain the sounds as you pleasure him. 

Your panties are beyond soaked, the arousal making your thighs slick. You wiggle your hips, eager for friction to relieve your aching core. Unable to wait any longer you release his dick with a pop and rise.

Hooking your fingers under the elastic, you give him a little show as You slide off your drenched panties. You force Steve onto his back. He lands with a soft thud. Swinging your leg around you place your knees on either side of his muscles thighs, lowering yourself against him. A moan escapes you as his erection slides smoothly through you folds, coating him in your juices. Rubbing your pussy against him, the two of you gasp as his length begins to spear your opening.

It’d been so long since you’d been with Steve you’d forgotten how big he was. You slowly grind on his cock, taking him in at an agonizingly slow rate. Your tight walls hindering your speed as you adjust to his girth. Your juices continue to coat him and with a little persistence you’re soon rutting against him quickly. Your combined moans and sighs the only sounds in the room.

Steve tries to gain control by grabbing onto your hips, but each time he does you swat his hand away. He resigns himself to trusting his hips up into you as you ride him, faster and faster.

Closing your eyes you hunch over his torso, losing yourself in the sensations. You brace your hands against Steve’s chest, rolling your hips. Each thrust downward dragging you clit against his pelvis, spurring on your impending orgasm. You whimper as you move faster, trying to push yourself over the edge. You open your eyes and meet Steve’s gaze.

The heat emanating from his stare combined with the stimulation on your clit is enough to pull you over. You cry out and clench hard around his cock. You’re dimly aware of Steve’s curses as you tremble and flutter around him. 

So lost in your euphoria you don’t have time to react as Steve slips out from under you. Laying on your stomach he pushes you down into the mattress and climbs on top of you. 

“No…” you breathlessly whimper and weakly fight to throw him off.

Steve hums and roughly enters you again. You cry out, still sensitive from your release. He drapes himself along your backside, locking you underneath him. He thrusts into you with a brutal pace. You attempt to throw him off again, but your renewed stimulation and his vigor make it futile. You turn your face out of the pillow your shoved against and moan a refusal.

You feel a course scraping along your cheek and shoulder from Steve’s beard as he leans to whisper in your ear.

“I let you have your way, now I’m gonna have mine and your gonna listen.” His thrusting doesn’t slow as he continues speaking.

“I know I hurt you when I left… I didn’t mean for it to play out that way… Oh god, baby, you’re gripping me so tight.” He huffs against your ear as you cry and moan. He groans and continues.

“I wanted to contact you… I just didn’t know how without dragging you through trouble…I was only trying to do what was best for you.” You let out a dark laugh that ends in a whimper. He slows his pumping, allowing you a moment to breathe. He settles unto his elbows, lightly pressing his weight against you.

“You have an excellent way of showing it.” You gasp out, light-headed from your frantic rutting. “I tell you I don’t want to talk and then you force me to listen while you use my body.”

Steve growls in frustration and bites down hard onto your shoulder. You scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he rolls onto his back, bring you on top of him. His rock hard cock is still buried deep within your pussy and he resumes thrusting, the tip rubbing against your sweet spot.

“Fine, you want to be in charge sweetheart, I’ll leave you in charge. You can climb off anytime you want to.” Steve rasps into your ear.

He’s goading you and it’s working. You sense his release is coming as you feel his cock swell inside of you. You want to make him suffer, make him beg to cum. However, another orgasm is building within you too. You grip the sheets and drop your head to the side, sobbing with need.

You’re hyper aware as Steve glides his hand across your stomach, down towards your clit. He lightly circles your nub with his middle finger. You both moan loudly as you clamp down onto his dick, making it hard for him to pull out and push back in.

He tenderly licks and kisses the sore spot where he bit you.

“Tell me, who’s your captain baby?” He breathes against your flesh.

You know what he’s doing. He wants you to admit your still his, to cave and end this fight. You shake your head an almost inaudible no forced out with a particularly deep pump of his hips. He stops, removing his finger from you clit.  
You whine helplessly.

“Come on, Y/N. Say it and I’ll give us what we both want.”

You rotate you hips, trying to get the friction going again, but Steve’s hands clamp onto them and lift you off a little, preventing you from moving. You were gonna go crazy, you needed that coil to snap again.

“I’ll ask you again, who’s your captain?” His voice rumbles from his chest, vibrating your own. 

So eager to be brought to satisfaction you give in.

“You are, Steve. Always you.” You reach up and caress his face. “Please Captain, I need you… please make me cum.”

Steve groans, “Good girl.”

He slams himself back into your core, all the way to the hilt, picking up a fevered pace. His fingers resume steadily stimulating your bundle. 

The only sounds now are your mingled gasps and slapping of your sweaty bodies. All too soon you feel the spring snap. Stars burst in front of your vision and wave after wave of ecstasy washes over you. Your pussy flutters around Steve, milking him as you ride out your orgasm. Steve grunts and calls out your name as he buries himself deep within you, spilling himself inside.

Well loved and spent you slump against him as you both catch your breath. Gingerly he turns you over, each hissing as he carefully slips himself out of you. Steve tucks you in close to him, pulling the covers over your bodies. You close your eyes, savoring the feel of his arm wrapped around your middle. He places soft, warm kisses along the nape of your neck.

“I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

You remain silent for a moment. Exhaling you reply,

“I know. I just wish you would have left me something. I would have followed you anywhere.” 

You feel him nod into the pillow.

“I know,” he whispers. “That’s what scared me. I didn’t know where we’d end up and I wanted you safe.”

You shift in his grip to face him, resting your palm against his cheek.

“If were gonna be together, we’re together through it all. We keep each other safe. No more running without the other… Even if it is the end of the world.” You add, half joking.

He chuckles somberly, leaning in to kiss you. You deepen it, wanting the moment to last.

When Steve breaks away he whispers fervently, “I love you, Y/N.”

You burrow against his chest, wrapping yourself up in him as sleep begins to pull you under.

“I love you too, Steve. My captain.” He laughs and playfully swats your thigh through the covers before falling silent in sleep.

Before you doze off too, a thought enters your mind. No matter what, you would follow and fight by this man’s side. Until the very end.


End file.
